


Broken Boxes

by lostgirl22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl22/pseuds/lostgirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You okay there lass?” she heard a man’s voice come from behind her. She realised that she’d stopped in the middle of the staircase to check the bloody box she’d dropped and must have been blocking his way. Couldn’t he have taken the elevator or something? Oh wait, she’d already tried and it was broken otherwise she’d have taken the damn thing herself. She turned around to face him and tell him that she was fine, but as soon as she turned around she was left speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I was just experimenting and wrote this with the spare 20 minutes I had. I'm not sure if I will carry it on, it's up to you. Comment what you think! Thankyouuuuu!

“Shit!” she cursed as the box fell out of her arms. She gently placed the other box down that she was carrying before opening the box that had fell. All of the plates stored in the box had been definably been damaged, if not smashed completely. “For fuck’s sake!” she said as she angrily kicked the box of already broken plates. She shouldn’t have tried to carry both of the rather large and heavy boxes, but she was trying to save herself another trip back up and down these wretched stairs and to the apartment that she was moving into.

“You okay there lass?” she heard a man’s voice come from behind her. She realised that she’d stopped in the middle of the staircase to check the bloody box she’d dropped and must have been blocking his way. Couldn’t he have taken the elevator or something? Oh wait, she’d already tried and it was broken otherwise she’d have taken the damn thing herself. She turned around to face him and tell him that she was fine, but as soon as she turned around she was left speechless.

Christ, this guy looked like a damn god. He was like walking sex, like he’d just stepped straight out of Photoshop or something. He was way too attractive for any of this to be real. His eyes were probably the bluest blue that she’d ever seen. She continued to stare and them, they reminded her of the ocean, until she actually realised that she hadn’t said anything and tried to mutter out a response.

“I um, dropped something, yeah, I err. The box, it er. I um… Just broken plates” She blurted like a complete idiot. If he wasn’t so damn attractive and hadn’t have come up behind her then she wouldn’t have been surprised and been mentally prepared for seeing the sex god that left her speechless. The worst part of all of this is he’d noticed her staring, and was smirking at her the bastard because she already knew that he knew he was damn attractive.

“Quite the temper you have there, love.” He joked as he studied her. Here she was standing in front of the hottest guy she’d probably ever seen, in old jeans and a Harry Potter t-shirt with her hair pulled up into a messy bun, wearing zero makeup and her usual red leather jacket. She was standing in front of the world’s most attractive guy, looking like a complete and utter mess.

“What?” she questioned as he continued to stand there smugly as he watched her with his perfect, stupid hair and perfect, stupid smirk. The stupid attractive nameless guy because she hadn’t actually asked him his name, but he was still stupid where she knew his name or not.

“I said quite the temper,” he repeated as he watched her closely. She almost wanted to slap him for looking at her, she looked a mess and this was _not_ the way that she would have wished to look if she ever had the chance to meet him for the first time again. Next time she’d have to put a little more effort into her appearance, not that she usually bothered unless it was for her job.

_Why are you thinking about next time Swan? There will be no next time. He’s trouble, he can get any girl he wants and the only reason that you’re attracted to him is because he’s hot. No, he’d probably nice, you should get to know him! No, neither will you! He’s trouble, get rid of him now. You haven’t even given him a chance. He’d not worth it. He might be. Shut the hell up. You._

“Yeah, I heard what you said I just didn’t know what you meant by it,” she said as she ignored her head and her heart screaming at her which admittedly was difficult, especially when she’d already made a fool out of herself once.

“I was merely just stating that you have a temper, from the cursing and you kicking the innocent box.” The guy replied as he gestured to the box. She resisted what he said and decided that it was neither insulting nor worth slapping the guy for, so she decided to joke about it.

“Maybe the box did something to me,” she grinned as she bent to pick it up.

“Well, if that’s the case I insist that I carry it too the destination that you wish to go. Just so that it doesn’t do something again of course,” he teased grabbing and lifting the box up before she could. She narrowed her eyes at him before bending down and picking up the other box and leading him up to the floor that she was moving onto. She opened her door and placed the box that she was carrying down with the others that she’d hauled up into her new apartment before she turned to look at the man again. He was wearing a grin and she shot him a confused look before he finally answered under her questioning gaze.

“It seems that we are neighbours, because you lass, live right opposite me now,” he announced as he set the box down, his grin never faltering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, leave a comment on what you think please? Your feedback makes me so happy! :)

She woke up and padded out of her room and looked at her new apartment properly for the first time.

It wasn’t the _same._

It wasn’t home.

But then again she didn’t have a fucking home. Where she’d left in the first place, that wasn’t a home. Living with Walsh wasn’t a home.

She sighed and decided to check to see if she had any food, still not distracted from her thoughts about Walsh.

She felt like smashing up the kitchen with a hammer, then going to murder him and that Zelena slut. She felt like killing them both and then never getting out of her bed again and just saying there forever because no one loved her. She could just stay there forever and maybe no one would notice. If they did then they wouldn’t care so either way it didn’t matter.

He stomach grumbled and thankfully ripped her from her thoughts and she realised she’d come into the kitchen in search for food. She had none, so she reluctantly dragged herself to her room to get ready. The last thing that she wanted to do right now was go shopping, but she had to. It was that or starve.

She was a strictly jeans and t-shirt kind of girl outside work. She was made to wear ridiculous dresses whilst work (by ridiculous she meant sluty) so as soon as she got home she always threw on some jeans or comfy clothes. She couldn’t wear her comfy clothes out, although she couldn’t actually be bothered how she looked these past few days. She still didn’t want people to suddenly think she was homeless. No doubt that rumours were already getting around that she’d left Walsh, if she didn’t put the slightest bit of effort in then people would start asking her if she needed a place to stay.

She sighed and grabbed a pair of dark, denim jeans and sat down (more like threw herself) onto the bed to put them on. Without much fuss, she grabbed the first t-shirt in the draw and pulled it on after she’d put on a clean bra.

She just wanted to stay in bed and forget about Walsh and those stupid blue eyes from across the hall that kept invading her mind every second.

Instead she had to go shopping, out from the comfort of her bed and into the cruel and gossiping world. Her phone wasn’t even charged so she’d had to leave it while she went out. Then she had to run back because she forgot her purse and on the way out again she ran into Jones. Great.

He was just coming out of his apartment as she was locking up hers when she heard his deep voice come from behind her. She must admit, he had startled her due to the fact that her mind was always elsewhere since she’d left Neal.

“Lass,” he greeted giving her a nod as he watched her struggle to lock the door. If he hadn’t been looking then she would have done it easily, but she was never great at accomplishing small tasks whilst people were staring at her.

Finally she managed to lock it (after a very long few seconds that seemed to go on forever) and began to make her way down to where her car was parked. He was walking next to her in a somewhat awkward silence as they descended the stairs. It was almost silent if you weren’t counting the dull click of her boots and his heavy footsteps.

It made her think about Walsh, but then again almost everything made her think of Walsh lately. Sometimes it could even be a few seconds whiff of something and he’d suddenly spring to mind. It seemed like she was going to be doomed to be thinking about the bastard forever.

She sighed out loud when they’d reached the exit and stepped out into the sunlight. Eugh. She wasn’t a fan of the sun, she much preferred the colder weather, but as the sun hit them, Jones and she walked different ways to their cars.

Her yellow bug. Something that she’d had for years. Another token that she’d kept reminding her of her poor choice in men.

She almost smashed the window when it wouldn’t start. All she was trying to fucking do was go shopping, was that too much to ask?!

Obviously, because even when she turned the key furiously again and again, it still didn’t start. She cursed loudly and suddenly there was a rapping sound on her window, of course it was Jones.

After rolling down the window she snapped at him “What?”

“I was just going out and noticed your struggle lass. Car not starting?” he asked simply enough.

She sighed and decided she may as well be nice seeing as she was going to be living across from the guy for god knows how long. “Yeah. It’s old. Sometimes doesn’t work, sometimes does. Just so happens that today is not one of those days where it wants to co-operate.” She answered, climbing out.

“Well where you heading to love?” he asked her. She completely missed the invitation that was in his voice.

“I was on my way to Asda, it’s a short enough distance to walk though.” She answered him whilst locking her car.

“No, I mean, I’ll give you a lift” but then he paused and added “on one condition.” If he noticed her hesitation, he didn’t say anything about it.

“What would that be?” she asked narrowing her eyes.

“Your name,” he grinned.

“Emma.” she said cautiously. “Swan,” she added after a few seconds. “Emma Swan.”

“Well, Swan, I’m honoured that I have a beautiful woman riding with me today” he said opening the car door for her.

“You use that line on every woman that you give a lift?” she said rolling her eyes at him.

“You offend me love, you comment could have damaged me,” he said attempting to hide a grin and placing his hand of his heart.

“Oh sorry, was I supposed to fall for your charm?” she laughed as they pulled out of the parking spaces.

“Well most females just fall for my dashing looks.” He answered.

“Dashing?” she scoffed, glancing at him seeing a smile appear on his face.

“Do you not think I’m dashing Swan? I can’t say I believe that you don’t think I’m insanely attractive,” he announced.

“It’s not like you need that ego getting bigger than it already is, and as for you being insanely attractive? As if!” she scoffed hoping that she weren’t blushing.

“I give you a lift and you repay me by showering me with insults?”

“I’m hardly sure that you are actually pay attention to them.”

“Maybe not,” he said grinning “but is it any way to treat an innocent guy giving you a lift?”

“We’d already negotiated the terms of this lift, it was my name. You didn’t ask me to be nice” she teased as he snorted.

I went into an oddly comfortable silence and he turned up the volume of the radio. She was surprised that he could sing when he began humming under his breath. When he began somewhat just above whispering the lyrics she was shocked. This guy could sing. He wasn’t just good, he was amazing.

_So you can keep me,_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans,_

_Holding me closer ‘til out eyes meet,_

_You won’t ever be alone._

_And if you hurt me,_

_That’s okay baby, only words bleed,_

_Inside these pages you just hold me,_

_And I won’t ever let you go._

_Wait for me to come home._

Jesus Christ she almost cried, and Emma didn’t cry. Listening to him singing those words almost felt like he was saying them to her. Which was stupid because she’d only know the guy for five minutes. She had no idea why the hell she was getting emotional, because it almost felt like a promise? He bloody glanced at her as he sung them.

_You won’t ever be alone_

He sung that line whilst fucking staring at her. Only it couldn’t be a promise because they were just lyrics, and yet there she was sitting silently in his car almost having a panic attack over them. So she was going to do what she did best and get the fuck out of the situation.

“Stop the car,” she said without thinking. He looked at her with confusion before she almost shouted it. “I said stop!” That was when his foot hit the brakes.

She heard him calling for her when she got out and shut the door behind her. She needed to go, to get away quickly. Away from a situation that she felt uncomfortable in, as always.

“Emma!” he shouted. Hell he’d gotten out the car. “Emma! What’s wrong, are you okay? Did I do something?” he asked grabbing her arm. She was pulled to face him and looked straight into the blue ocean of his eyes to see genuine concern. It almost made her angry that this guy was pretending to be concerned.

“No,” she answered automatically. “I’m walking the rest of the way. Don’t come after me” and then she pulled her arm from his grip and walked away.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

He drove to Liam’s after Emma had gotten out. He didn’t know what had happened to cause her go run like that. He was sitting there singing and he’d glanced at her to check her reaction (some people hated it when others sang to the radio) and then suddenly gotten out and walked off.

He was so confused of what to make of her.

He just knew that something had caused her to flee.

He hardly remembered the journey to Liam’s, but suddenly he was in the front drive and getting out of the car. He’d barley gotten halfway to the front door when it swung open, revealing a very pregnant Leah.

“Killian!” she almost shouted whilst running towards him. She really shouldn’t have been running but she always did what the hell she wanted. That’s what he liked about her, she never let anyone tell her what to do if she didn’t want to do it. He smiled as her arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. She was like a sister that he’d never had, caring but he’d hate to get on the wrong side of her. His brother had made a good decision when it came to Leah. She was strong, caring, and resilient. She was beautiful too, her hair long and brunette. Her eyes such a beautiful light blue that they almost looked grey. He’d been so happy for them when Liam had proposed.

“How’s my favourite person?” he asked as she let go of him.

“I’m doing great actually, just a little tired for obvious reasons” she said, gesturing towards the baby.

“I was talking about the baby,” he joked and Leah slapped him playfully on the arm. “Where’s my cretin of a brother?” he asked.

“Oi!” he heard a shout from the house, causing him to laugh under his breath. “Watch your language little brother! There’s a baby that can hear you!” Liam shouted as they stepped into the living room to see Liam lying on the sofa.

“Just teaching him about his father early on in life, of course” Killian said winking.

“Well it’s all lies. Bad form that is.” Liam replied, trying to hide a grin.

“Lies? Oh right, that’s what is it?” Killian scoffed.

“Well it’s hardly the truth. How could someone as charmingly handsome as me, be a cretin?” Liam asked and then glared jokingly at Leah who laughing.

“Ah, forgive me,” Killian said and bowed mockingly but Liam just grinned and said “I should think so.”

He spent most of the day with his brother and Leah, mostly just sitting on the sofa and watching cheesy films whilst laughing. It was only when they changed the subject to his love life that he was reminded of Emma.

“So, any recent entry in your love life?” Liam asked not so subtly earning a disapproving glance from Leah. Killian gave a groan and brushed his hands over his face before making eye contacts with his brother. He knew that face. It was that face when he was about to get a lecture.

“Killian, how long had it been since you went on a date?” he asked sternly.

“I’m only 25!” Killian replied in defence.

“That’s beside the point! It’s been years Killian, and the only reason you went out last time was because we forced you! Have you suddenly stopped this dating thing now because of _her_?” Liam said almost angrily.

“Do _not_ bring Milah into this!” Killian replied, equally as angrily. Milah was dead, long gone. Why the hell he was bringing her up now he didn’t know.

“Well I can’t think of anything else that’s stopped you! Ever since she died it’s like you’ve completely forgotten about the female species! If it weren’t for Leah, I don’t even think that you’d have talked to a female for the last 3 years!”

“So you think that I should forget that it was my fault she dies and move along to another random woman that I should just sleep with?” Killian shouted, now standing up.

“Stop blaming yourself for her death! It wasn’t your fault! How many times do we have to tell you before you get that into that think brain of yours? And what do you mean ‘another random woman’? Milah was no random woman and you know it!” Liam shouted staring at his brother.

He didn’t understand, Liam hardly ever did now. Ever since their lives became different he’d never understood or listened to Killian anymore. Liam’s life had got better, Kilian’s had got worse and Liam couldn’t seem to accept that.

Killian didn’t even say anything, he just got up and stormed out of their perfect little home where everything was right.

He slammed the door of his car shut and pulled out the driveway angrily, without really looking where he was going. He heard a smash and realised that he’d broken one of their plant pots but he didn’t really care. He was so sick and tired of Liam lecturing him because Liam’s life was perfect. Liam had a home, a job, a wife, a baby. Killian had an apartment that he lived in alone. Yes he knew that they just wanted him to be happy, but it felt like he couldn’t ever be happy.

When he’d gotten back to his apartment, he’d just threw himself down with his guitar and played a new rhythm that just came to him. It was around ten when suddenly his lighted went off plunging him into darkness. He thought that maybe it was the bulb that had gone out but when he walked around his apartment, none of the lights switched on when he’d flicked the switch. He opened his front door and all of the lights in the hall had also gone off.

Great. None of the lights were working on this floor and he was still in a foul mood due to his brother. He was about to go back into his dark apartment when he briefly glanced at Emma’s door and then stopped. After a few seconds of hesitation, he knocked.

“Swan?” he said banging on her door. “Swan, you in there?” he repeated and seconds later the door opened.

“Did all your lights switch off too?” She asked. He could barely make out her face through the darkness but he whispered a “Yes” and suddenly there was a bright light shining in his eyes.

“Jesus Swan, you trying to blind me?” he said stepping back and covering her eyes. She laughed and lowered her phone flashlight to the floor and said “Help me look for candles,” before walking back into her apartment. She carefully illuminated their path so they didn’t bump into anything, and they stopped when they got to her kitchen.

“I put some candles in the top cupboard I think,” she said glancing at him.

“The top one? I can’t even reach that so how the hell did you?” he asked looked up at the cupboard.

“I had to climb on the counter. How was I supposed to know that the electricity was to go off within a day of moving here?!” She said in a somewhat defensive voice.

“Okay, so you gonna climb?” he asked. It looked a little high and dangerous if he was honest.

“I suppose I have to,” she sighed. “Here hold this,” she said thrusting her phone at him. “You’ll have to shine it so I can see, Jones.” She added as she put her hands on the counter. She muttered a _one, two, tree,_ before jumping onto the counter so that she was in a sitting position. She then slowly lifted a leg up and began to push herself up, and he automatically stepped forward and put his arms out as if to catch her.

“Do me a favour Swan, and don’t fall. I don’t think I’ll be able to catch you without dropping your phone,” he told her chuckling.

“If you smash my phone, I’ll kill you” Emma warned.

She was finally standing and opening the cupboard but she wasn’t really paying attention to her upper body.

It wasn’t his fault that her lower body was not at eye level. He hadn’t really gotten time to appreciate what she was wearing until now. She was in what looked like her pyjamas, a thin, white vest top and some light blue leggings that clung to her in all the right places. Her blonde hair was down in soft waves like it had just been washed and she looked beautifully relaxed like this. She wasn’t the guarded day Emma Swan. She was the relaxed, playful night Emma Swan.

“Jones can you stop looking as my ass and shine the torch up here so I can see?” she scolded and he just laughed.

She glared at him so he closed his mouth, but his shoulders were still shaking in silent laughter. She was still glaring, but he could see the corners of her mouth begin twitching up. It was like she was trying to conceal her grin, but was failing.

“Might I just compliment your ass by saying it’s a great one?” he said unable to keep the laughter from his voice, and before he could do anything, a hand towel was being thrown at him.

“No pick it and shine the damn light,” she demanded. He smirked playfully at her, but he obediently picked it up and handed it over.

“You can’t really blame me for not concentrating Swan.”

“You hardly need to concentrate at all! All you’re doing is supposed to be shining a light where I tell you to. It’s not exactly hard Jones.”

“Yet you make it exceptionally hard as your ass is in front of me. You can’t blame me for being distracted.”

“Can we not have a conversation about my ass?”

“Well if you’d much prefer it, we can talk about another part of your body?” he suggested raising and eyebrow.

“Jones!” she scolded throwing the cloth at him again but grinning a little.

“Okay, I’m sorry! Just concentrate and don’t fall!” he said laughing and catching the cloth.

“That’s rich coming from you!” she scoffed, turning back to the cupboard. “Found them!” she said and then jumped down from the counter.

“Careful Swan!” he said quickly

“Aw, you worried about me?”

“Just didn’t want you to damage that ass of yours” he flirted back which earned him a hard smack on the arm but he continued to laugh anyway.

“Right, so. There like twenty here. You wanna half them?”

“Twenty is barely enough to light up one apartment, let alone ten.” He pointed out.

“Well I guess that you’ll be staying here for the night then” She sighed.

“If you wanted me in your bed love, you only had to ask,” he said winking and causing her to roll her eyes.

“Funny,” she said sarcastically, “but you’ll be sleeping on the couch. Now help me light the candles.”

They’d lit them all and placed them around her apartment carefully within the next twenty minutes. Her apartment was now filled with the scent on strawberry and vanilla due to the fact that they were scented candles.

“If I didn’t know any better love, I’d say you planned this” he told her as she sat on the sofa next to him.

“What?”

“Well it’s awfully romantic, the candles lighting up the dark, you gazing longingly at me…”

“Gazing longingly?” she scoffed.

“All we need is the wine, love.”

“Not happening Jones.”

“Why? You afraid that you’ll find me even more irresistible after a few libations?”

“You wish, but no because I didn’t get round to buying much because I had to carry it…” she trailed off breaking eye contact.

“Did I do something wrong to make you run off like that today? I’ve tried thinking of everything but I can’t-”

“No, stop. It wasn’t you it was me.” She answered, offering no more than just that.

“Care to share?” he asked and immediately regretting it.

“Look all due respect and everything, but I don’t even know you so I’m not about to start telling you stuff!” she said sharply, standing up. Like earlier he stood up too and grabbed her wrist, turning her around and meeting her eyes.

“Try something new love. It’s called trust.” He said. She maintained the contact for a few more seconds after her finished speaking, but then she broke it and ripped her arm from his grasp again.

She disappeared into her bedroom and just when he thought that she wasn’t coming out again, she appeared with some blankets for him and muttered a ‘goodnight’ quietly before disappearing back into her room and not leaving until morning.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

She was still awake at 4am staring at the ceiling. The only reason that she was up was because she was thinking about Killian fucking Jones. The infuriating flirt who’s words had been echoing in her head for the last 5 hours.

_‘Try something new love. It’s called trust.’_

Trust? _Trust?!_ Ha.

Sure, she was just going to give everything that shed made herself into up and trust people.

As for the _‘try something new’_ part?

It was hardly new if she’d trusted before, and from where she was standing she knew that trust only led to a broken heart so no thank you.

She couldn’t deny that she wanted to trust him, hell, she felt a pull to this guy. But she needed to pull away from this guy because of the fact that she _could_ easily trust him, and she didn’t want to. She had always wanted a happy life, but she’d learnt that there was no such thing.

If there was anything that her life had taught her so far, it was that a happy ending didn’t exist. They only ever existed in fairy tales. It was fake, it was fake and false hope. Just when you started believing in the possibility of something good, something bad happened and it breaks you.

It breaks and you can never be fully fixed.

When she was younger she was always being thrown in and out of foster homes. She was always being thrown around to different places as if she didn’t matter. She always hoped that her parents might actually come and meet her, then adopt her. Maybe someone that weren’t her parents could give her a home.

But as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into years she realised that at the age of 13 that they were never coming for her. That they never even loved her. She’d stopped believing in everything then, hope, love, even a happy ending. Her parents did even love her, why should anyone else?

All she’d ever wanted was to be loved. She wanted to be a normal kid and not the freak that everyone thought she was at school for having no parents. She wanted someone to care about her enough to tell her what she had to do when she didn’t know. To help her when she was struggling. To just give her a chance to prove that she was more than just an abandoned kid who no one wanted.

She gave up on everything when the harsh reality hit her that she could never be happy.

Until she met Neal.

She’d never had anyone show the slightest interest in her, she’d never even had anyone love her which is why when he gave attention to her, she’d took the chance. She’d been young, stupid and fell in love and the worst part of it all was that she thought that he’d loved her too. She wasn’t exactly a very innocent in her younger years. She’d met him stealing a car, she was stealing a car that he’d already stolen.

He asked her for a few drinks and months later they were traveling together, on the road, just the two of them. She felt he dull thought that she could never be happy lift from her. She thought they were in love. She’d told him that she loved him and he’s said he loved her back. Of course he wasn’t in love with her. She’d been stupid to think he even way at any point. Of course something bad would happen.

He’d asked her to go get some watches out of a locker in Canada. It was too risky for him to go because he might get caught but she wouldn’t. He’d told her they could sell them, use the money to buy a proper home. Where they could live together, finally happy.

She’d managed to get the watches, she got away clean and she’d given them him to go sell. They’d decided on a place where they were going to meet with the money. Then they’d run off, change their names and be happy. She felt so blissfully happy that she had finally found what she’d always wanted. She’d been waiting in the place that they were supposed to be meeting.

Only he never showed up.

It was the police that showed up.

Neal had called them, gave her into the cops while he’d taken the money for himself and gone and started the life that they were meant to start together. She was heartbroken, but was made to do her time in prison as she got eleven months, she almost thought she was pregnant at one point. It turns out that she wasn’t.

Since she’d gotten out of prison she’d got a job. She stood up for herself, bought an apartment, made some friends after a few years. She met a guy called Graham, instantly fell for him. She tried for weeks to push him away only she’d finally given into the pull and between them. She was happy and she forgot that she’d swore to herself to not get happy because the high wasn’t worth the fall.

She was happy, so of course life had to do soothing to ruin it, only this time Graham died of a heart attack. He fucking _died_.

Then Walsh came into her life.

Ever since Neal, she’d been cautious. Never really going on dates because she was too scared to get her heart broken all over again. Walsh had been the only exception other than Graham, and the only reason that she’d allowed herself to be with Walsh was _because_ of Graham. She thought that maybe guys weren’t so bad, if Graham hadn’t have died then they would be together. She wasn’t left heartbroken because of something he did, everything he did was good, but he’d died.

She thought that maybe it was just Neal that was a bastard and not every guy was like that. Graham was good, Neal was bad. Graham had died and Neal had gotten away happily. She thought that she at least owed it to Graham to try and be happy, if not then she owed it to herself.

She thought that Walsh might have been a good person too, but of course, she was wrong.

He’d cheated on her with a woman called Zelena. Zelena was one of her best friend’s sisters which made it worse because he chose someone that she’d known.

As usual he wasn’t who he said he was and she got her heart broken.

What made Killian any different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, leave a comment on what you think please? Your feedback makes me so happy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I was just experimenting and wrote this with the spare 20 minutes I had. I'm not sure if I will carry it on, it's up to you. Comment what you think! Thankyouuuuu!


End file.
